1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to electromechanical devices.
2. Related Art
As a power source that drives joints of a robot, a motor is usually used (JP-A-2008-159847 etc.). In general, the motor is used by being connected to a rotation mechanism such as a speed reducer that adjusts the rotation speed and torque of the motor. To make the robot smaller, it is preferable to make an electromechanical device converting electric power to and from power more compact, the electromechanical device formed of the motor and the rotation mechanism connected thereto. So far ingenuity has not been fully exercised to meet such needs.